


Heat

by miya_sugar_star



Series: GA Z E  x  D R A B B L E S [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phrase usage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can feel it-</p><p>I am feeling it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to become a one-shot but....xD Idek what I wrote lfmao

“When you can’t make them see the light, make them feel the _heat_.”

-Ronald Reagan

 

 

 

Seeing and feeling.

 

Feeling is **deeper**.

 

The knowledge of falling in love, dragging my whole self in such depth, sinking

and

sinking

 

 

_I-I love you_

_Yes, I know, I’ll still wait for t-that day to arrive_

_And when the time comes, I’ll still love you, Aki_

 

 

For more than two thirds of my life I’ve been seeing you, but the feeling that comes later, _yes_ , finally, later, is what I had—

 

I had no idea _falling_ would be this complicated.

 

 

Was it this hard for you?

How could you fall for someone like me?

 

 

_I’m sorry but—_

_Why me?_

 

 

The heat that I first felt with you was friendship. Yes I can still remember how it was like—

warm to my heart and soul and mind.

 

There are times when I can’t recall the moments I shared with you.

 

But the feelings remain.

 

 

 

They don’t change, have never and won’t ever.

 

 

Reita paused his fingers mid air, the tips almost falling onto the keys and if he hadn’t prevented their movement, he knew he’d be inevitably writing—

 

 

…and won’t ever_

 

 

Rubbish.

 

 

Fuck, fuck. _Backspace_. Fuck.

 

 


End file.
